ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarkata
The Tarkata, also known as Tarkatans, Mutants, and Nomads, are an interspecies breed of warriors, a mix of a human race from Outworld and a demonic race from the Netherrealm. Overview They are often depicted as unintelligent, bloodthirsty brutes that serve the currently most powerful leader although Baraka is depicted as being intelligent as he knew that the meeting Mileena (who is a half-Tarkatan clone of the Edenian princess Kitana), had scheduled with him in the ancient Beetle Lair was a trap and sent another Tarkatan in his place. According to Mortal Kombat, all Tarkatan males joined Shao Kahn's army once they came of age and survived the brutal Ritual of Blood. Among the ranks present within their armies included that of an Enforcer. In Jade's Deception ending, it's revealed that it is possible to gather concentrated Tarkatan essence and seal it within a container. When the container is shattered against a person the nearby Tarkata enter into an uncontrolled frenzy as they believed the person with the essence as being a rival male so they instinctively attack. They have long pointed teeth, large mouths, and blades protruding from their bodies, especially their arms. Baraka is their leader, and it's revealed Mileena is a half-Tarkatan clone as well. The Tarkata are a nomadic species, mainly populating Outworld's wastelands, but it's discovered that they come from the Netherrealm and migrated to Outworld. This race possesses a love for battle and serves whoever is in command (Shao Kahn, the Deadly Alliance, etc.). Without counting Mileena, the only true female Tarkatan is briefly seen in Baraka's MK 2011 ending. This female sports two rather than one blade on each arm, and wears a long ponytail which may come from the helmet she is wearing. Only male tarkatans are met throughout the series. In the "Kreate a Fighter" feature of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, however, it is possible to create female tarkatans and one of them is present as default female character. A female tarkatan can also be seen to the left of Baraka in his ending in Mortal Kombat (2011). Super-Tarkatans In Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, Shang Tsung's ending indicates that the sorcerer was both impressed and angered by Captain Marvel defeating him. Using his magic, he mixed the blood on a torn piece of Captain Marvel's cape with that of a Tarkatan warrior creating a horrific race of Super-Tarkata that would be loyal to Shang Tsung. These creatures appeared somewhat similar in appearance to Dark Kahn, the boss of Mortal Kombat vs. DC. Members *Baraka *Mileena half Tarkatan *Karbrac Character Behind the scenes In the "Kreate a Fighter" feature of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, players can create and customize their own Tarkatan characters, although the signature Tarkatan arm blades are not available, nor are any of their special moves. Trivia *Their design are probably loosely on Wolverine from the X-Men, as the Tarkatan Blades can spring out like Wolverine's Adamantium claws do. *In MK 2011's Challenge Tower, there are several challenges in which the opponent(s) are Tarkatans of various rankings: Soldier, Leader, and General. Gallery Category:Species Category:Non-human Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters from Outworld